


Fifteen Years of Michael Mell

by WaitWhatDoIPutHere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, don't.........read this, michael is gay and smokes weed pass it on, this was a school assignment lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitWhatDoIPutHere/pseuds/WaitWhatDoIPutHere
Summary: This being if Michael actually gets through fifteen years without being arrested for all of the weed smuggled in his basement





	Fifteen Years of Michael Mell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savvvy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvvy7/gifts).



> Okay LISTEN this is not my best. This was a timed assignment for my drama class which basically made me write about our character fifteen years into the future, and my character happened to be Michael (my group did a scene from Be More Chill). My friend made me post this I'm being threatened at knifepoint

None of my therapists believe me when I tell them that a computer hive-mind the size of a Tylenol pill tried to dominate my school.

I’ve gotten pretty used to it at this point. A few months after that chain of events, Jeremy and I have been through three different therapists who have all told us to “find someone else”. Thanks!! You were no help. Jeremy, obviously trying to avoid wasting any more of his money, told me that the only help he needed was, and I quote, “the help from his friends”, then started sobbing and hysterically apologizing. It’s good to have him back. 

We graduated senior year, neither of us getting any sort of “Outstanding Scholar” awards. "It's ‘cause we dumb as hell”, my English teacher ever so lightly put it. 

As planned, we went to the same college (Brookdale Community College), and graduated in the same year with degrees! During that period of our lives, we’ve made a lot of progress, both on our grades and on ourselves. Jeremy broke up with his high school girlfriend, Christine, in his sophomore year of college. Both mutually decided that the long-distance relationship was too difficult (her going to a New York school for acting), which was pretty hard for him, especially with him still recovering from the Keanu Reeves hivemind in his head. 

During our junior year of college, Jeremy had a massive breakthrough to help others. Since his SQUIP still sometimes lurked in his head, we would keep Mountain Dew Red (the only thing that can shut it off. Green Mountain Dew activates it. I don’t know why!!!!!!) in our mini fridge.

“Enough time to sit on my ass!” Jeremy yelled at a bottle one day, running out of our dorm, “I’m going to help others!!!!”

He ran back inside once he realized that he had no clue where he was going. We made a small side business selling the stuff (though technically illegal, don’t tell the cops) to former SQUIP users online (our hearts are in the right place, we promise!!!).

And the LAST important thing I’ve realized during my years of college is that I’M GAY AS HELL!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE BOYS!!!!!! My mom and Jeremy were both super chill when I came out so now I can be as LOUD and as GAY as HUMANLY POSSIBLE!!!!

I got my first job as an intern for a small video game company, and eventually upgraded myself up the pyramid until reaching where I am now: The Director of the Global Brand Management for EA! And I’m 32!!!!! Jeremy is the Artist and Repertoire Representative at a Record Company, and occasionally he lets me record some stuff in there (despite me being horrible at practically every instrument but the ukulele). We still play video games often, and he even brings over his fiance, Blaire!

I see Rich and Jake from time to time, usually Rich and I find each other at gay pride parades! I’ve always got my weed shorts on, so he knows. And if I can’t find him in the crowd, typically I only have to wait a few minutes in the same place before hearing a distant “Hey! Weed man!” (We’ve only gotten questioned by the police twice!!!!!) And also Christine and her girlfriend Brooke are there when they return from New York! Turns out she was a lesbian so now we’re all chill and gay. Jeremy definitely was a little uneasy around Brooke after the Play, but over the years they've grown to have a pretty strong bond. Also me and Brooke are total besties. We stay over at each other's houses and listen to Bob Marley and smoke weed! And also do each other's nails!!! We're ready to kick ass and be homosexual!

I'm... not sure where Chloe is. But I hope she grew into a better person. Brooke came to realize her half-assed apologies and constant belittlement weren't part of a healthy friendship, but only came to terms with it after graduation. I think Chloe once came back to town and just spent a whole night with Brooke and Jenna, apologizing. Or maybe she just returned like everything was normal. No matter what happened Brooke came back with a bounce in her step. Jenna Rolan texts me pretty frequently, and is VERY active on social media. She's traveling around independently. She seems happy. We're all happy for Jenna. 

And finally, my goals. Goals goals goals goals goals, what do I want? I think the main answer, and sorry for sounding cheesy, is happiness. I just want to be happy. I want my friends to be happy. I want that boy that is definitely checking me out down at the Human Resources station to be happy. Preferably with me. 

I don’t think of the SQUIP much anymore, and Jeremy doesn’t like to talk about it much. I don’t get depressing thoughts as much like I did in high school. I’m more self-reliant in myself, as is Jeremy, who no longer needs any computer to tell him how to “fit in”. So, while there still might be voices in my head, the loudest one is mine!!!!! I’m not going anywhere, bitches!!!!!! I’m getting myself a husband and we’re going to have children!!!! I'll paint my nails with Brooke!!!! I'll smoke more weed with Jeremy!!! I'll go to pride with Jake and Rich!!! Maybe I'll travel with Jenna!!!

I don’t care how long it will take, but I will find happiness!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
